Y sus lαвios
by Azur Hartzler
Summary: Esos labios, rojos carmesí… con ese color tan pero tan normal visto en mis ojos, ahora los reflejaba ella. En un atributo que no me cansaría de darle competencia, porque definitivamente; después de hoy, solamente sería yo el afortunado de poder batallarlos, vencerlos, poseerlos…


**N**o**t**a**s** **d**e **l**a **a**u**t**o**r**a**: **Qué tal, esto salió de un ataque de inspiración que me dio hace poquito, y como no tenía internet en ese momento aproveché y na sé, salió esto. Todo gracias a la foto de perfil del fic, que la verdad fue gracias a ella a quién se me ocurrió esto. Jajaja xD la vi y de una recordé a Bombón, y no sé. No pregunten porque ni yo sé. Pero bueno, ojalá sea de su agrado y si les ha gustado, pues quiero verlo en sus reviews! :p (¿suena como una orden?)

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**:**Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son de mi pertenencia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

**A**d**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**: Palabras inapropiadas, OoC, UA.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Y sus labios…***

* * *

La miraba.

Y no podía aguantar las tremendas ganas que me atacaban por meterle no uno, ni dos, ni tres ni cuatro. Sino tres mil coñazos en medio de todo su lindo y perfecto rostro.

Y por las razones más estúpidas e inmaduras habidas y por haber.

No soportaba dirigirle la mirada, mi vista se conducía inmediatamente a esos finos y suaves labios… Obviamente vírgenes y muriéndose por ser desvirgados. ¿Y por quién mejor que por mí? Eh, yo sí que moría por hacerlo, y ser el primer dichoso en probarlos.

Porque oigan, la mocosuela no era para nada fea. Provocaba a cualquiera cuando prácticamente desfilaba por los pasillos de ésta escuela de mierda. Y cuando peinaba su cabello, tan rojo; anaranjado. Igual que el mío, incluso, creo que hasta más claro. La verdad es que ni importa.

Yo bien, era bastante atractivo. Y oh, no solamente atractivo. Era grandioso, tanto como de físico como de personalidad, no existía ninguna chiquilla que no cayera bajos mis encantos. No culpo a las niñas.

Y le agradecía toda esta belleza masculina a la dueña de todos esos pensamientos atrevidos. Pero Dios es que mírenla. Tan delicada. La ves por la calle, caminando lentamente y sonriéndole a todo extraño que se le cruce. Nunca se te atravesaría por la mente que es la misma princesa que lucha hasta al máximo cansancio contra monstruos, robots, y vainas estúpidas y típicas como esas. Con nosotros, los villanos más crueles de todo Townsville. Los Rowdyruff Boys.

Con Mojo, Fuzzy, Sedusa, La banda Gangrena, hasta los inútiles incompetentes de los tipejos ameba. Cuando la vez batallar dando su último suspiro en tratar de defender a los ciudadanos habitantes de aquí, luce como una verdadera guerrera.

Una bastante insoportable. Debería haber dicho desde hace rato.

Puede ser lo más lindo y tierno y blah blah. Pero la chiquilla es de lo peor, tiene el temperamento más histérico del planeta, le gana por mucho a su hermana la morena. Ésta es más rudeza. La otra es más histerismos.

Es irónico porque me fascina joderle la paciencia. Joderla, joderla hasta que la perforen los impulsos de querer cagarme a lanzamientos de láser o simples puños. Porque yo sé mandar lejos la faceta amable de la chica. Y cóooomo adoro la faceta cabreada.

Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos que de nada brotan chispas. Y su mandíbula potente, aguantándose el montón de palabrotas que no se permitía dejar salir. Y cuando por fin lograba mi objetivo, (hacer que me insultase hasta quedar satisfecho, claro) era cuando la dejaba plantada en medio del show, lanzando improperios al aire siendo completamente ignorados por mí. Era tan divertido, se los juro.

Y no es que finja odiarla. No. Para nada. Yo a esa niña no la aguanto ni queriendo. Pero la deseo, sí… Para mí y sólo para mí.

Por eso quería aprisionarla contra la pared de este salón, ver cómo sus nervios se hacían notorios al darse cuenta de la situación tan comprometedora que su "enemigo mortal número uno" estaba montando. Y como poco a poco sus cejas chocaban, a punto de abandonar la frente de la joven, por tan fruncido que tenía el ceño ésta.

Y por más que la pelirroja se opusiera, sujetaría fuertemente sus manos y las llevaría contra su voluntad hacia la pared, deteniendo cualquier movimiento que ella pensara llevar a cabo. Ahí sería cuando al estar tan cerca de su rostro, ese que tanto dedico tiempo a admirar, se vería peligrosamente tentador a tan poca distancia. La rompería con un beso brusco, agresivo. Salvaje. Idéntico a mí, porque yo soy de esa forma. Brusco, no pienso antes de actuar, ni un poco de remordimiento siento justo antes de cometer un crimen, incluso; ni después. Agresivo, siéndole indiferente a cualquier nimiedad que ocurriera a mi alrededor que no fuera de mi importancia y atacando a diferentes personas por todo y por nada. Salvaje, como alma que lleva el diablo voy por la vida. Cojones* tú, y el mundo.

Cuántas fantasías había tenido junto a cierta chica de peculiares ojos rosas…

Todas concluían en la misma escena, en lo mismo. En el beso. En el momento en el que devoraba sus labios, fierosamente y hambriento de ella. ¿Y qué coño hacía siendo dueño de todas esas fantasías claramente eróticas con Bombón Utonio? ¿Yo, Brick Him? ¿O Jojo? Lo que fuera, soy un villano. Cruel y despiadado. Ella una heroína, honrada y justiciera. No íbamos ni iremos.

Ay por Dios, que eso ya hasta me daba risa. Ya había superado la etapa de "heroínas vs villanos hasta la muerte" qué mierda. Soy un chico, y ella una chica. Así es como son las cosas. Y estoy en todo mi derecho.

Pero claro, quizás ya no éramos los mismos rivales de hace unos cuántos años. Más que simples riñas por las calles, ahora éramos enemigos por dignidad. Reputación. **No manches la mía y yo no mancharé la tuya**.

Pero nadie aclaró de qué manera teníamos que evitar arruinar la reputación del otro…

Y yo tenía claro en qué forma la pisotearía.

¿Qué peor que un ejemplo de la perfección, saliendo con el mejor ejemplo de la maldad? ¡Vaya, qué insulto!

Exactamente lo que yo anhelaba, escupir en su perfectita faceta falsa. Bien sabía yo que detrás de toda esa cursilería rosa se encontraba la vil chica que combatía con todo por molerme a golpes.

Por eso, al voltearla a ver; y notar cómo se reponía el pintalabios, color **rojo **(Dios, ésta tipa lo hace apropósito o qué) no pude evitar relamerme los labios… se veía tan gloriosa. El color le quedaba acorde con sus mejillas, blancas pero cubiertas bajo una manta de maquillaje rosa. Eh.

¿Que me estoy juntando tanto con Boomer que ahora hasta sé de maquillaje? ¿O es que la he espiado tanto que me aprendí sus maneras de combinar colores? Como sea, a la mierda eso. Lo que importa es que mientras se delineaba su boca, solamente podía imaginarme el cómo sería adueñarlos…

Agh, maldita niña. Me cargaba loco.

— ¿Por qué llevas horas mirándome como un demente? — Oh, que la nena me había cachado cuando estaba distraído…

—Ya sabes, tu fealdad llama la atención. ¿Qué crees? — Detuvo su tarea femenina, para lanzarme una mirada llena de resentimiento y odio.

—Perro que ladra no muerde, Rosadita…

—Bien sabes que puedo romperte la cara si me lo permito.

— ¿Y por qué no te atreves? No hay nadie por acá que pueda impedírtelo, dulzura… — ¿No les dije? Vaya. Se me tuvo que haber olvidado por tanto parloteo acerca de ésta intensidad crónica. Estábamos en la escuela, sí. Pero solamente nos hallábamos ella y yo, en nuestro respectivo salón. Puesto que la querida heroína había sido asignada como mi tutora en física.

No malinterpreten. Que sé más que ésta en todo. Me explica lo que ya sé.

¿Pero quién dijo que no me hartaría del estar solas con la dueña de todas las fantasías que tenía diariamente? Que era un sínico, pero qué más da. Para esto nací, ¿No?

—Estamos en un centro de educación, donde niños también vienen por las tardes por sus clases extracurriculares. No eres el único zopenco en este lugar, infórmate.

— ¿Llamas zopencos a los inofensivos niños? ¿Incluso los comparas conmigo? Dios, qué te pasa hoy…

—Nada que pueda importarte. ¿Terminaste con ese ejercicio, _Bri-ck_? — Sabía perfectamente que odiaba tener que referirse a mí por mi nombre. Pero una chica tan perfecta no se dignaría a hablarme ni con insultos, por lo menos no ahora, eh.

—Hace rato. Esperaba a que terminaras tu momento de belleza.

—Mmh, lo siento. Dame a ver. — Me arrebató la libreta de las manos, procurando no hacer contacto físico ni con algunos de mis dedos. ¿Era tanto el asco que me tenía? Já, lo que le esperaba…

—Bien, al parecer por fin entendiste. Supongo que ya podemos dar por terminada la clase de hoy. — Trató de finalizar al guardar la lima de uñas en un estuche lila, depositando este en su bolso de hombro. Sin dirigirme ni una sola mirada, se encaminó rápido hacia la salida del aula…

—Oooye, oye, oye. ¿Quién dijo que he entendido todo? — Me interpuse en su camino antes de que diera tan siquiera dos pasos.

—Pero he visto tus resultados, y están todos correctos…

—Aún no he entendido algo… — Le dije acercándome de una forma un tanto sospechosa.

— ¿Qué no pudiste haber entendido, eh? ¿Qué te tramas, idiota? No estoy para tus jueguitos infantiles.

—Uh preciosa, esto no tiene nada de infantil. — Su semblante se tornó a uno confundido, y la pose altanera que había adquirido había desaparecido al instante.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Muévete, que se me hace tarde y mis hermanas me esperan.

—Ellas pueden esperar… — Fui acercándome hacia ella, mientras que ésta intentaba alejarse con cada paso que yo avanzaba. Sin darse cuenta, terminó acorralada contra la pared. La que tanto había visualizado en mis sueños…

Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que los sueños, por más marica que suene, pueden volverse completamente reales…

Coloqué ambos brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Bombón estaba tan sorprendida por mi repentina actitud que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para cuando yo cortaba la distancia que reinaba entre nuestras bocas.

— ¡Detente! — Y entonces, lo que menos me imaginaba. Doña perfección me había rozado con uno de sus rayos láser.

—Cálmate linda. Ni que fuera a secuestrarte. — Lo dije bastante decidido, pero la idea sonaba tentadora la verdad, jo.

— ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

—Jum, ¿Esto? — Y ni aunque la tipa me lanzara fuego, golpes o patadas, iba a separarme de sus labios. Me apoderé con fiereza de la fina carne que se encontraba bajo mis dominios. Tan inexperta que hasta dudé de que fuera la astuta Bombón con la que siempre discutía. Pero a pesar de eso, tan dulce… Rodeé su cintura con mis fuertes brazos, aunque ella al principio intentara alejarme con lo que fuera, al llegar este momento, pareció dejarse llevar. Cuánto agradecía esto, y más agradecí cuando sentí sus tersas manos enredarse sobre mi cuello. Fue entonces cuando comenzamos una batalla de lenguas, en la que *cof* por supuesto que fui yo el vencedor. ¿Qué se creen, eh? Ah, era tan deliciosa…

Entonces lo brusco empezó, lo que yo tanto había deseado últimamente. La alcé para que entrelazara sus piernas en mis caderas. La pasión me quemaba, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era arrancarle de una vez por todas ese vestidillo que llevaba puesto. Tan rosa y tan ella.

Oh no, el vestido era beige. Llevaba pequeñas rosas también del mismo color que el vestido, y contorneaba muy bien sus curvas. Los años le habían hecho muy bien a esta súper bobalicona.

¿Entonces, qué coño fue lo rosa que acabo de ver? ¿Quizás su mirada? Oh pues claro, la que ahora me dirigía, con un ligero rubor que permanecía en sus blancas mejillas. La batalla había concluido, o como Bombón le había llamado, mi "juego infantil".

— ¿Te gustó mi jueguito? ¿Jugamos de nuevo? — Gruñó rabiosa, pero más extraño fue que aunque un sonido claramente de molestia hubiera traspasado sus labios, en ellos se dibujaba una sonrisa. Una bastante apenada. Tomó mi gorra y la giró, jalándola hacia abajo provocando que dejara de verla.

Reí divertido.

—Ay, Bombón Utonium… quién dijo que fueran tan… exquisitos…

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? — Contestó burlona. Le devolví a mi fiel gorra su normal posición y la encaré.

Esos labios, rojos carmesí… con ese color tan pero tan normal visto en mis ojos, ahora los reflejaba ella. En un atributo que no me cansaría de darle competencia, porque definitivamente; después de hoy, solamente sería yo el afortunado de poder batallarlos, vencerlos, poseerlos…

* * *

_Cojones_*: Una forma vulgar de expresar falta de interés hacía alguien sobre opiniones o críticas de puntos específicos.

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


End file.
